Millennium City Tutorial
The Milllennium City Tutorial is the first zone a character enters after creation. It's been designed as a tutorial zone, intended to teach players what they need to know in order to progress through the rest of the game. :* For the article on the zone outside the tutorial, see: Millennium City __ToC__ The alien Qularr attacked Millennium City without warning. Numerous isolation fields sprang up in various locations, and the aliens began making their way through the streets. Emergency and defensive forces have been dispatched to all areas reporting a Qularr presence, but due to the speed with which the invaders' fields where activated many have been cut off from the conflict. The Qularr mothership coordinates the aliens' advance from the sky above the Champions Building, but the Champions themselves are scattered or missing. The destruction of the mothership is the most likely method of bringing an end to the invasion. But with travel powers suppressed by the isolation field, and the vessel itself boasting an impressive array of armaments and defenses, even reaching the mothership is a challenging task. NPCs The invasion by the Qularr was unexpected, and many of Millennium City's citizens were trapped when the isolation field went up and separated the area around the Champions Building from the rest of the city. Luckily, defense and emergency response personnel are also present in the region, as well as several of the city's heroes. Mobs : ''Primary article: Millennium City Tutorial Mobs The allies of Millennium City are filled with Qularr troops, its skies filled with the aliens' ships; various Qularr units have taken to the streets, and other villains normally found in the city have wisely taken cover from the crisis. However, inside the Champions Building the true cause of the invasion wait. Destroids, under the command of Black Talon, can befound within the halls of the city's most well-known team of superheroes. Open Missions Battle of the Ironclad : ''Primary article: Battle of the Ironclad The Qularr invasion fleet is being directed from the aliens' mothership, which can be seen hovering in the sky near the Champions Building. With the assistance of Doctor Silverback, the hero Ironclad has come up with a plan to destroy the massive vessel and cripple the invader's command structure by launching himself from an improvised cannon. Missions : ''Primary article: Millennium City Tutorial Missions. The Millennium City Tutorial is designed to teach a new player the controls and aspects inherent within the game Champions Online. The primary mission chain walks players through the zone and ultimately leads them out of the tutorial and to their choice of the two following Crisis Zones, Desert Disaster or Crisis in Canada. Instances Champions HQ : ''Primary article: Champions HQ The headquarters of Millennium City's most well-known team of superheroes, the Champions, has fallen into enemy control. Servants of Doctor Destroyer, led by one of the villain's Black Talon agents, have invaded the building and reactivated several Qularr beacons gathered as reminders of the insectoid race's first attempt to conquer the earth. The signal emitted by these beacons is the trigger of the current invasion, and they must be deactivated before the aliens can be forced from the city. Perks Several Perks are unique to the Millennium City Tutorial; once a character progresses beyond the tutorial, he or she cannot return to earn them at a later time. External Media |} 000